


I'm a Sinner to Most, But a Sage to Some

by exquisiteagony



Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Chair Bondage, Collars, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Forced Orgasm, Gags, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26971723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exquisiteagony/pseuds/exquisiteagony
Summary: Corey and Joey got themselves into a predicament with Clown.
Relationships: Joey Jordison/Corey Taylor, Shawn Crahan/Corey Taylor, Shawn Crahan/Joey Jordison
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	I'm a Sinner to Most, But a Sage to Some

This was, Joey decided, all Corey’s fault. He was the one who’d done it, and he was the one who’d persuaded Joey to join in his dumbfuckery. It was his fault, and Joey was an innocent bystander as much as anyone, if not an outright victim along with their wonderful leader Clown. This was Corey’s fault.

It wasn’t, though. Corey might have persuaded him to join in with his bullshittery, but Joey had played an active role in it too.

But Joey wasn’t going to let something as silly as facts get in the way of his opinions, especially not now, so he wriggled about petulantly as Clown cuffed his wrists to the backrest of the chair he was sat on, and decided to place the blame solely and squarely on Corey’s head. Clown scoffed at his wriggles, and bent to strap his ankles to the spreader bar behind the chair’s front legs. It left him enough wiggle room to draw his knees up, but he couldn’t close his legs against what he knew to be an oncoming barrage of stimulation. 

At least, Joey decided, he didn’t really mind the consequences of his and Corey’s dumbassery.

He’d actually done this before, with Corey, but they had been alone those times, they’d never done it at the same time, and they’d never had such a large time limit as two hours for it.

They’d never done it this restricted, either, and they’d never been feeding off the other’s torment in such a feedback-loop before.

Oh well. There was a first time for everything, and Joey didn’t want to chicken out now.

Actually, he was kinda looking forward to it.

He still mumbled and grumbled. Partly as a front, to pretend that whilst he didn’t object to it he wanted it to be just over with, and partly because he hoped if he was annoying enough he’d be gagged.

Oh, he was just torturing himself at this point. He wriggled again, this time in anticipation and excitement.

Clown was only too happy to gag him after he gabbled a stream of nonsense, although not without making a crude comment when he noticed how hard Joey already was. Joey simply gave a wide smile, opening his mouth for Clown. Once the gag was in, a hard metal ring that pushed his tongue down and kept his jaws apart, Clown ratcheted it open whilst stroking his hair, forcing his mouth wide enough that Joey half-hoped he’d be made to blow him, and he widened his eyes and offered his head accordingly.

Clown just scoffed, and Joey squealed when his hand disappeared from his view to be felt on his cock.

A single pump that made him hump the air, and Clown walked away to make sure Corey was sufficiently tied down.

Corey wasn’t to be gagged though. Joey knew them all, knew that Clown wanted to hear Corey beg to come until he cried with need. Corey begged so prettily, and the thought made blood rush south, but there was nothing Joey could do, no way to even palm himself, wriggling in his bonds enough that the spreader bar was clanking. He tried to say something, but the noise that came out was animalistic, and his cheeks darkened when Clown turned to pat his cheek condescendingly, suddenly shy and unable to look at him.

He looked at Corey instead, squealing again when his nippled were pinched and tugged, but couldn’t bring his eyes back to Clown.

Corey was naked, too, his pink cock half hard and beginning to dribble. By the end of their punishment it would be red and hard and barely a feather’s touch from spurting everywhere. They were both tied the same, but then Clown strapped Corey’s waist down, tight enough that he couldn’t squirm at all, and fixed the spreader bar to the bottom of the chair, so he couldn’t move his legs anymore. 

Corey looked desperate already, trying to hump Clown’s hand whilst being pumped, a stream of words rumbling from his lips in a pretty plea for clemency, but Clown just chuckled and tugged on his hair to make him moan like an absolute whore, telling him he’d never come tonight, slathering his own arousal all over his cock, and down over his balls, fondling them whilst ensuring Joey could see.

Corey whined and squealed and begged, shaking and tugging at his bindings, but Clown only laughed at him.

Joey knew he should pity him, and he did on some level, but watching the man be denied in front of him over and over again was going to be just as hot as it always was, and he was going to be putting on a show in the hopes that Clown would let him come, which would only make Joey hornier.

Any thought was swiftly halted when the plug inside Joey started to vibrate. It started off on what must have been a low setting, but swiftly increased. The buzzing against his prostate sent blood right to his cock, and Clown turned to give him the cockiest smile ever when he moaned in surprise, legs kicking up and down, before turning back to make sure Corey’s legs were far enough apart. Once satisfied, he brandished a small bullet vibe - Joey kinda wanted to know where he’d got it but was too horny to really care - and fixed it so it was nestled between his balls.

He turned it on and walked out of Joey’s eyeline.

Corey immediately began trying to hump and thrust at the air, eyes rolling back in his head, but he was too tightly bound to do so. His cock reddened and stiffened until it was fully hard, the buzzing inaudible over the sound of his moaning. He moaned and whimpered and whined, shaking and wriggling as much as he could, blue eyes wide and pleading. His noises increased in pitch and volume when it became apparent that the vibe didn’t provide enough stimulation for him to even have a ruined orgasm.

Joey had never seen such a sight so delightful.

Clown’s huge hand reappeared in Joey’s vision, and then lowered to pinch a nipple, his other hand entangling in his hair, tugging his head back to expose his throat. Thick leather encircled his neck, and he could feel Clown buckling his collar, a leash dangling from his hand. He whined, and Clown slipped two fingers into his gagged mouth, pumping forwards and back. He tried to tongue his fingers, but hard, flat metal prevented him, and he whined. The noise was drowned out by Corey. Clown just gave another smile and stroked his cheek, giving his leash a little yank. 

Every single movement was simultaneously torture and bliss, his cock becoming harder by the second. He let out more animal noises, trying to plead with his eyes, staring into Clown’s, trying not to squirm from the shame of being naked whilst Clown was still clothed. He wasn’t sure what he was even pleading for; for Clown to touch him and make him come, or for him to keep him on edge instead.

Clown chuckled, stroking and carding his fingers through his hair again. “You’re a cute one, kitten.” The nickname made him blush again, until his cheeks were red enough to heat his whole face, and excess blood ran further south.

Another bullet vibe was magicked out of seemingly nowhere and met his balls this time, and Joey’s eyes rolled back in his head at the pleasure it gave when it was switched on. He could feel his cock dribbling at all the stimulation - not yet enough to come - and wailed and jerked about when Clown wiped it up, running his thumb over the head as he did so, those fingers cleaning themselves around his mouth like he was a little pup having its nose pushed in its own mess before he yanked on the leash. 

“You’re a little slut. Are you enjoying this?”

The question might have as well been rhetorical, for there was little he loved more, but he hastily nodded. Spit dribbled down his chin, and Clown didn’t wipe it away.

“Such a good little slut. Do you want more?”

Another nod. Clown laughed again, and began to jerk him off, using excess cum to coat his fingers before they were pumped in Joey’s mouth.

He didn’t stop when he came, and Joey didn’t know quite how many orgasms he was forced through, Corey moaning and wriggling and pleading and begging all the while whilst his cock bobbed and wept, neglected, unable to take his eyes off the pair. Joey began to writhe and jerk about again, making a show of himself for Corey. 

Once he started dry-coming, cross eyed and raw, Clown gave him ten minutes whilst he tormented Corey with weird and wonderful objects ranging from common vibrators and fingers to feathers and toothbrushes, and even a paintbrush. Every single one of them seemed to provide an exquisite torment for the cocky vocalist, who was made to jerk about as best he could, a slave to his own desires. His hair seemed to be little but a crude leash for Clown yank upon when he felt Corey wasn’t begging prettily enough, the strawberry blond curls so pretty when wrapped around Clown’s fist.

Then, Clown fixed up a vibrator down the length of Joey’s cock, and the added stimulation made his whimpers crescendo to near screams, thinking nearly gone. It was turned on high, and whatever spit he’d dribbled that had dried down his face and chest was covered with more, and he shook and wriggled as much as his bonds would allow. It seemed like his vision might white out, but Corey’s baying grounded him, and he watched delighted as Corey trembled and begged and wept, his mind visibly overtaken with the base need to cum whilst he was forced to watch Joey endure his greatest fantasy in front of him.

Each was given a small reprieve whilst the other received special torment, and it went on and on, over again, until Joey’s mind was a soggy, goopy mess of overstimulated bliss, his body a soaking boneless mass jerking about like a puppet with each special torment being piled upon the previous one, Corey forgotten until his moans penetrated the thick fog of arousal.

Then it was over. The vibrations were cut out, the gag released and removed, and he and Corey were sprawled on the floor next to each other, Clown stroking their hair and backs and rubbing their arms, massaging their stiff muscles and speaking calmly, soothingly. Joey was faintly aware of Corey furiously jerking off, his whines and whimpers relieved instead of desperate, but Clown’s comfort was too inviting, and he began to drift off into a haze of exhaustion and satisfaction. The last thing he really remembered was Clown removing his collar and running a bath for them.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this drunk at one am a while ago and then decided to post it now. If I forgot to tag for something please let me know.
> 
> XOXO


End file.
